


I Get You

by Batfink



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Swears, Bucky Barnes-centric, Clint Barton & Tony Stark Friendship, Clint Is a Good Bro, F/M, Feels, Female Tony Stark, First Kiss, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Tony, Minor Bucky Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Minor Clint Barton/Tony Stark, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Misunderstandings, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Sweet, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes has it bad for one Miss Toni Stark, but his timing is lousy, or so he thinks.</p><p>Stark is female in this one, always has been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get You

Natasha interrupted Bucky's rambling. “Are you trying to break up with me?”

“Ummm, yes.” He replied quietly.

“Okay, job done.” Natasha shrugged. “Now, do you want to tell me why?”

“It's not you it's me.” Bucky muttered.

“Well, duh.” Natasha agreed, rolling her eyes at him. “Wanna be more specific?”

“I'm sorry, Nat. I just.” He paused. “I... I kinda have feelings for someone else and I know it's stupid and I know it's never going to happen but I can't stay with you while I'm thinking about someone else.” He hung his head, too embarrassed to look at her.

“Is this about Toni?” Natasha asked.

“What?” Bucky exclaimed, eyes darting up to look at her.

“I've seen the way you've been looking at her lately.” Natasha informed him.

“Oh fuck!” Bucky's face took on a panicked expression. “You don't think Steve noticed do you?”

“No, you're fine. He's oblivious.” Natasha reassured him. “Are you going to tell her how you feel?”

Bucky gaped at Natasha, horrified. “Absolutely not.” He declared. “I would never do that to Steve."

“Oh, Bucky.” Natasha pulled him into a hug. “What a mess.”

Bucky nodded sadly against her shoulder.

**Three months later.**

“Bucky bear, there you are.” Toni cornered him in the gym. “Have you been avoiding me?”

“What, no!” Bucky exclaimed, backing away slowly.

“Oh really? You're two weeks overdue on your monthly check-up.” Toni advanced on him, reaching out to tap her nails against his metal arm.

“I am? Oh.” Bucky pretended he didn't know that.

“Come by this afternoon, yeah?” Toni asked.

“Ma'am, you have an appointment with Lady Jane and Thor this afternoon.” Jarvis chimed in.

“Oh, yeah, right.” Toni huffed. “Steve and I are baby-sitting the half-blood prince.” She chuckled. “Come by tomorrow afternoon then. No excuses.” She smiled and turned away. “And wish me luck with the sprog.”

“Good luck.” Bucky replied half-heartedly as he watched Toni trot out of the room curls bouncing as she went.

The following afternoon, Bucky went down to the lab and found Toni sitting at one of her work benches staring at a blank screen. “Hey.” He said softly as he approached.

Toni jerked in surprise and turned to look at him. “Oh, shit.” She swiped the back of her hand over her eyes and smiled up at him. “Afternoon already huh?”

Bucky sat down on the stool beside hers. “Everything okay?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, sure.” Toni nodded. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were wet. “I suppose you'll hear it soon enough. Steve and I have called it quits.”

“What?” Bucky gasped. “Why?”

“He wants something I won't give him.” Toni replied then at Bucky's confused expression elaborated. “Kids.”

“Oh.” Bucky nodded. “You don't want kids?”

“Nah.” Toni shook her head. “Not the parental type.”

“Did Steve know that?” Bucky asked.

“Oh sure.” Toni nodded. “I made it clear from the get go. He said it didn't matter. He still wanted us to be together. Honestly though, I think he just thought I would change my mind if he waited long enough.”

“So what happened?” Bucky prompted.

“Yesterday, when we were baby-sitting, he got this real wistful look on his face when I was carrying the sprog around. Then when Barton asked when I planned on having one of my own and I replied 'not in this lifetime', he got this real disappointed look on his face.” Toni sighed. “Which is when I knew it was over.”

“I see.” Bucky replied quietly.

“He needs to go find himself some sweet young thing who'll have his babies. Not some half-mad genius who has robot children instead.” Toni smiled sadly looking over at DUM-E.

Without thinking, Bucky reached over and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her into a hug. “Kids are over-rated.” He mumbled against her hair as Toni hugged him back.

“You really think so?” She whispered into his shirt.

“Shit, yeah.” Bucky chuckled. “Noisy little bastards. I like to sleep late.”

Toni laughed against his chest and Bucky died a little bit.

**Two months later**

“Why haven't you made a move on Toni yet?” Natasha asked him over breakfast which they were having on Toni's floor as she had summoned them for a weapons upgrade meeting.

Bucky glanced towards the corridor that lead to Toni's room. “Shhh!” He hissed.

“Relax. She won't be up for another hour at least.” Natasha shook her head at him. “Now spill.”

“I don't want to be a rebound.” Bucky sighed. “I want to be sure she's over Steve first.”

Natasha snorted. “You know she's been having casual hook-ups with Clint? Rebound taken care of.”

“What?” Bucky nearly choked on his coffee.

Natasha nodded. “Friends with benefits. Noisy, kinky, benefits.”

Bucky dropped his head into his hands. “Shit. It's not serious though?”

“Nah.” Natasha shrugged. “It's not like they're dating or anything. They've never been out in public together.”

Bucky nodded. There was hope for him yet then perhaps.

After their meeting, Toni was away for the rest of that day and the next on a business trip but the following evening Bucky plucked up his courage and went to talk to her. Finding her in the penthouse he was surprised to see her doing her nails at the breakfast bar. He didn't think he'd ever seen Toni with painted nails before.

“Hey Bucky bear.” She grinned up at him. “Whaddya think?” She waggled her sparkly nails at him.

“Very nice.” he replied. “What's the occasion?”

“Charity ball.” Toni stuck her tongue out and pulled a face. “Bonus though.” She grinned. “Clint has agreed to come with me. This will be our first trip out in public just the two of us and he looks damn fine in a tux.”

“Oh.” Bucky sat down heavily on the stool beside her and died just a little bit more.

“I've got those schematics for your arm upgrades by the way.” Toni carried on, oblivious to Bucky's pain. “Come by tomorrow and I'll show them to you. Say about eleven? It's gonna be a late night.”

“Sure.” Bucky nodded, dejected.

“Great.” Toni grinned. “Now. You can do something for me. Wait here.” She slid from her stool and scampered away to her bedroom. She returned about twenty minutes later in a beautiful red gown. Strapless, it stretched across her chest, covering the arc-reactor completely. Her usually wild shoulder length curly hair tamed until it framed her face perfectly. She was wearing strappy black stilettos and a diamond necklace with matching bracelet.

Bucky was stunned. He had never seen Toni dressed up. She was always in ripped jeans and a tank top or denim hot pants and a tee. She looked beautiful although the longer he looked the more annoyed she seemed to get.

“Don't just stare at me.” She demanded. “Say something.”

“Wow!” Bucky breathed and Toni chuckled.

“Well, that's a start.” She grinned at him.

“You look beautiful.” Bucky managed at last.

“Glad to hear it.” She smiled and crossed over to him. “I hate going to these things, but if I have to go, I want everyone in there to know I made the effort.”

Bucky smiled. “I'm sure you and Clint will be the best looking couple there.”

Toni snorted. “Considering we'll be the youngest, that won't be hard.”

“Maybe dial back on the snorting though.” Bucky teased. “Not very lady-like.”

Toni hitched up her dress and perched back on the stool beside Bucky giving him a fine view of her toned calves as she did so. “Ain't nothing lady-like about me, Bucky bear.” She chuckled.

“I wouldn't say that.” Bucky muttered. Toni looked at him for a moment like she wanted to say something, but the elevator dinged at that moment and Clint strode into the room.

“Well now.” Toni turned and eyed him head to toe. “Don't you scrub up decent.”

Clint stuck his tongue out at her. “Not bad yourself, doll face.” He chuckled. “Shall we go get this over with?”

“Yes, lets.” Toni nodded sliding from her stool again and straightening out her dress. “See you tomorrow, Bucky bear.” She patted his thigh before linking her arm with Clint's and heading for the elevator, heels clicking across the floor.

 

The following morning Bucky reluctantly went up to the penthouse just before eleven and was just in time to catch Clint coming down the corridor from Toni's bedroom. He was wearing the tux from last night, jacket thrown casually over his shoulder. Toni was following behind him in yoga pants and a tank top.

“Remember our deal.” Clint called over his shoulder as he nodded to Bucky.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm on it.” Toni replied. “I thought up three new designs while you were in the shower whining about your headache.”

“Hey!” Clint exclaimed whirling to face her. “You were whining about yours too.”

“Whatever.” Toni grinned waving to Bucky. “Get thee out of here, I have real work to do.”

Clint laughed. “If you say so.” He hugged her then strolled over to the elevator.

“Hey, Bucky bear.” Toni smiled at him as she headed for the kitchen. “Coffee?”

“Sure.” Bucky replied following after her. “What deal was Clint talking about?”

“I had to promise to design him some new arrows in order to get him to come to that ball last night.” Toni replied filling two mugs with coffee and sliding one over to Bucky.

“You bribed him? As your boyfriend, shouldn't he want to be seen in public with you?” Bucky frowned.

“Boyfriend!” Toni squealed before descending into a giggling fit. “Clint's not my boyfriend. He's my side kick.”

“Oh.” Bucky raised his mug to his lips to hide his face. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

They had been going over the new designs for Bucky's arm for about an hour when Jarvis announced Toni had a call from her housekeeper in Miami.

“Excuse me a minute.” Toni said to Bucky grabbing up a headset from the counter. “Hey, Rosa. How's it going?”

When the call ended Toni looked to Bucky. “I have to go to Miami for a while.”

“Oh, okay.” Bucky nodded. “We can work on this when you get back.”

“Or, you could come with me and we could work on it there?” Toni suggested. “I have a lab there and Jarvis can transfer the designs down.” She smiled at him. “Whaddya say, just you, me and Larry?”

“Who's Larry?” Bucky enquired.

Toni chuckled. “Larry is my security detail at the house.”

Bucky though for a moment. Screw it, he thought to himself. “Yeah, why not.”

“Great.” Toni clapped her hands together. “Jarvis, get the jet ready. Bucky bear, go pack your gear.” She headed to her bedroom to start her own packing. “Don't forget swim shorts.” She called back to Bucky as he stood to leave.

I don't own swim shorts, Bucky thought to himself. He was going to have to go and find Steve who was bound to have a pair he could borrow.

A few hours later and they were at Toni's beach house in Miami. Toni gave Bucky the tour, showed him where his room was and where he could find everything he might need during his stay. Bucky crossed to the patio doors of his room and unlocked them before sliding one open. He stepped outside and movement caught the corner of his eye. “The fuck is that!?!” He yelped darting back inside, heart pounding.

Toni crossed over to the door and glanced outside before smiling. “That's Larry.”

Bucky hastily slid the door closed and held it shut as if he thought Larry was going to open it. “Larry! That's Larry?” Bucky gaped at her before peering through the glass at Larry. “That's a fucking Komodo Dragon!”

Toni grinned up at him. “Why yes he is. Not many people recognise them.”

“How? Why? The fuck?” Bucky tried to string a sentence as Larry sauntered closer to the door.

Toni pushed him aside and slid the door open stepping outside. She approached the Komodo Dragon slowly and then stopped a few steps back from him and held out her hand, the back of it facing the dragon. Bucky edged to the threshold of the door. It was then that he noticed that the dragon was missing one of it's front legs. The left one in fact, kinda like him.

He watched in horror as Larry approached Toni and sniffed the back of her hand. He flicked his head as if in greeting and then Toni leaned forward and petted him. “The fuck?” Bucky repeated.

“I rescued Larry, two years ago when I was on the Komodo Islands. Took him to a vet to get his mangled leg amputated and then nursed him back to health. That's why he trusts me. You, should keep your distance though. He couldn't go back to the wild with a leg missing and there's no such thing as a Komodo Dragon shelter, so I brought him home. The weather in Miami is okay for him and as long as he's fed at least once a week, he won't ever leave the property. Rosa, my housekeeper feeds him when I'm in New York. She had to go take care of a family emergency, so I had to come down and make sure Larry gets fed on schedule.” Larry now had his head on Toni's thigh where she was kneeling down beside him.

“Holy shit!” Bucky exclaimed. “Is that even legal?”

“Absolutely not.” Toni shook her head. “I've paid out many, many thousands of dollars in bribes to keep Larry here.” She patted his head and then stood. “He's worth every penny though.” She grinned at Bucky. “Just look at that face.”

Bucky looked at Larry, then looked at Toni like she was totally crazy. Toni crossed back to Bucky and slipped past him into the bedroom again. Before Bucky had a chance to move, Larry had legged it across the patio and in the door too. “Toni.” Bucky yelled.

Toni stopped and looked back. “Oh it's fine. He's allowed in the house when I'm here and he knows it.”

Bucky resisted the urge to jump up on the bed. “He's a ruthless killing machine, not a puppy!”

“So are you, but I let you in the house.” Toni snarked leaving the room. Larry turned a beady eye on Bucky for a moment and then followed her out of the room. Bucky shook his head in dismay.

 

Toni showed Bucky to her lab and set out her plans for the upgrades on his arm. Once they had gone over everything and they were both happy, Toni set about fabricating some of the parts. “This isn't going to be done any time soon.” She informed him as one of the new circuit boards started to print. “Think I'll go fill up the pool.”

Bucky followed her out to the infinity pool at the back of the house where she got the water running. “I'm gonna go get changed while it fills up. There's sun loungers in the hut down there if you wanna go get them?”

“Sure.” Bucky nodded as she headed back inside.

Bucky was sprawled on a sun lounger when she returned and he was so glad he was wearing a pair of shades as his eyes nearly popped out of his head when she came into view, Larry hot on her heels. She was wearing a red bikini top and tiny black swim shorts that clung enticingly to her pert little ass. Her curls bounced as she walked over to check the water flow into the pool. When she glanced up at him from her position kneeling by the side of the pool, Bucky was gob smacked. The arc-reactor was a bright glowing blue beacon, nestled between her breasts and even the scar tissue surrounding it and flowing out across her cleavage in a crackle pattern couldn't detract from how beautiful it was, or how well she wore something so out of place.

Toni caught him staring and smiled, eyes hidden behind red/gold mirrored shades. “Almost done. You gonna go put on your speedo?” She laughed.

Bucky pulled a face at her, but stood from the sun lounger and went back into the house. Crossing to his room he slipped off his jeans and boxers and pulled on the board shorts he had brought. He hesitated, trying to decide if he should take off his tee. Usually he didn't like to have his shoulder on display. Not that she hadn't seen him without his shirt before. Hell, he'd had it off earlier today when she was working on his arm, but still this was different. This was outside, in broad daylight.

Of course, then he realised that she was out there in a bikini top, arc-reactor and scars on display and he felt like a total idiot. This was the first time he had seen Toni without something covering the arc-reactor. If she was comfortable enough to show hers, the least he could do was the same. Mind made up, he pulled off his t-shirt and headed back outside.

Toni was already in the pool when he got out there, down by the corner nearest the door he was coming through. Larry was lying on the sun lounger Bucky had vacated not five minutes ago. “Dude, what the fuck?” He asked Larry as he approached the pool.

Toni laughed and turned to look at him as he sat down on the edge. “Huh.”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Those shorts look the same as the ones I bought Steve.” Toni replied taking in the red board shorts.

“Well, I borrowed them off Steve, so...” Bucky shrugged and slipped into the water. Toni muttered something as he ducked his head under the water that sounded vaguely like 'Freudian' but he couldn't be sure.

“What?” He asked, pushing his wet hair away from his face.

“Nothing.” Toni shook her head.

They sat there on opposite sides of the same corner, chatting about random nonsense when Bucky made a comment about Steve and the pool.

“Steve's never been in this pool.” Toni replied. “He's never been to this house. None of the avengers have. Only Pepper and Rhodey.”

“Oh.” Bucky was surprised by that.

Toni grinned. “Anyone ever tell you a woman can't run in heels, has never seen Pepper sprint across the living room and vault the sofa in four inch stilettos when Larry was chasing her. Rhodey keeps the bottom part of the Iron Patriot suit on every time he's here. Convinced Larry is planning to devour him from the ankles up.”

“Please tell me Jarvis has footage?” Bucky begged laughing.

“He does.” Toni giggled. “Shit!” She exclaimed suddenly and grabbed Bucky's left arm jerking him towards her. His right hand came up instinctively to catch himself and he looked at her.

“What the...?” He twisted to see where she was looking and there was Larry, standing on the edge of the pool, right at the spot where Bucky's head had been seconds ago. “Holy hell.” He gasped. As he pushed with his hand to move away from Toni, he realised that he was pushing against something soft. Looking down he found that his hand had landed on Toni's breast. He looked up from his hand to Toni's face. She was smirking at him. “Ummm.” Was all he managed before finally putting out his metal hand on the side of the pool so that he could move himself and more importantly his hand. “Sorry.”

Toni chuckled. “Not a problem. You really shouldn't turn your back on Larry though.”

“Noted.” Bucky huffed, moving over to sit on the other side of Toni where he could keep an eye on the dragon.

 

Later that evening, Toni got the upgrades installed into Bucky's arm and then they ordered pizza. They were sitting on the sofa afterwards watching a movie when Toni shifted. She stretched out on the sofa and placed her feet in Bucky's lap. Bucky tried not to think about it. A short while later he realised that he had placed his right hand over her ankle, without thinking. He was about to panic and move it when he realised that Toni had to be aware he had done it and she hadn't moved her foot, or asked him to remove his hand. So instead, he left it there and tried not to think about that either.

When the movie ended, Toni stretched out on the sofa, bare feet pushing against Bucky's jeans clad thigh. Her tank top riding up giving him a glimpse of her toned abs as she screwed her face up in a yawn. Bucky resisted the urge to reach out and touch her and instead indulged in a full body stretch of his own. When they were both done, Toni rolled sideways off the sofa and onto her feet. “Good night, Bucky bear.” She smiled at him and headed for her room.

“Good night, Toni.” He called after her, heading for his own room.

 

A few hours later, Bucky was lying awake in bed when he heard movement in the living room. At first he thought it was just Larry, but then he heard the murmur of Toni's voice, obviously speaking to Larry. “Huh.” He thought and rolled out of bed. He pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt and went to see what she was up for.

Bucky approached the breakfast bar where Toni was hunched over a mug of coffee wearing a black t-shirt and red pj pants. Dodging sideways at the last second he avoided Larry. “Ha ha, too slow.” He mocked the dragon as he hopped up onto the bar stool next to Toni.

Toni glanced over at him. “You're awful chipper for two am.”

“Must be the fresh sea air.” Bucky smiled taking an exaggerated deep breath. “What about you? Can't sleep?”

Toni shrugged. “Sometimes I just don't feel right in my skin, you know?”

Bucky nodded. “I hear you. So what do you usually do at times like this?”

Toni snorted. “I usually track down Clint and goad him into taking me up against the nearest wall.” She eyed Bucky. “Care to take his place?”

Bucky opened his mouth to reply. Then closed it. Then tried again. “I don't think that's such a good idea.”

“Oh really?” Toni turned on her stool so she was facing him. “Why is that then?”

“I...” Bucky began then faltered.

“Come on, Barnes.” Toni poked at his ribs. “Tell me why I'm not good enough. I mean I know I'm no super spy master assassin ballerina, but fuck, come on!”

“I...” Bucky tried again.

“What Barnes?” Toni demanded. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“I love you!” Bucky blurted at last, then promptly clapped his metal hand over his mouth and cringed.

Toni blinked, then stared at him. “Huh?”

“Fuck.” Bucky sighed. “Real smooth, Barnes.” He shook his head and slid from the stool, before he got two steps though, Toni had grabbed his hand and jerked him back.

“You idiot.” She grinned at him. “I thought you were never going to tell me how you really felt.”

It was Bucky's turn to stare. “What?”

“Why do you think I asked you to come down here with me. Just the two of us?” She asked.

Bucky looked blankly at her. “I, don't understand?”

“I love you too, dumbass.” Toni laughed. “I just wasn't sure you felt the same. I hoped this alone time might prompt, something.”

Slowly, a smile crept onto Bucky's face. “You serious?”

Toni leaned towards him going up on tip toe and planted her hand in the middle of his chest. She closed the distance between them and tilted her head up, pressing her lips to Bucky's.

After a moment, Bucky eased his mouth open and deepened the kiss, his hands coming up to wrap around her and pull her flush up against him, holding her on her tiptoes as their tongues slid together. Toni pulled back, breathless. “That serious enough for you.”

Bucky looked down at her and grinned. “It's a start.”

Toni stepped back from him and returned to her stool. Bucky slid back onto the one next to hers. “You were baiting me with the whole Clint thing weren't you?”

“Course I was.” Toni smiled at him. “For the record, Clint and I only hooked up once.”

“Really?” Bucky queried. “That's not what I heard.”

Toni shrugged. “You heard wrong.”

“But I saw him coming out of your room the night after the ball.” Bucky stated.

“That.” Toni laughed. “We were so drunk by the time that we got back from the ball that Jarvis ratted us out to Steve for fighting in the tower reception area. Apparently... and you can watch the security footage if you don't want to believe what Steve told me... when he found us, Clint was lying on the floor singing sea shanties and I was trying to drag him to the elevator by his ankle.

Steve picked Clint up and carried him into the elevator. He asked me where I wanted him to drop Clint off, but I was too drunk to remember which floor Clint and Natasha are on and too drunk to think to ask Jarvis, so I just said my floor would be fine. Steve, for some reason took that to mean my bed and so that was where he deposited Clint, who promptly passed out. I was in no mood to deal with him, so I just flopped down beside him and passed out too. Nothing else to tell.”

“Oh.” Bucky looked at her surprised. “Natasha told me you and Clint had noisy, kinky, sex.”

Toni raised an eyebrow at him. “Is there any other kind to be having?”

Bucky choked on a laugh.

“I guess she must have been home the night that Clint and I actually did hook up.” Toni shifted until she was facing Bucky, their knees touching. “Sometimes, when I can't sleep I get Jarvis to tell me if there's any one else up. That particular night, it was Clint. This was about three weeks after Steve and I ended it. So I went down to his floor to see what he was up too. I don't know if anyone ever told you but Clint lost his partner in the battle for New York.”

“Agent Coulson.” Bucky nodded.

“Yeah. They were really close. Clint still has nights when he can't sleep for thinking about him. Thinking about what happened. So there we were. Two friends, fucked up from nightmares of our past. I guess maybe he thought sleeping with a woman was less of a betrayal to Phil and I just wanted to feel something that wasn't hurt, wasn't hot deserts, wasn't, Steve. So yeah, for a while we helped each other forget, but afterwards, it was just... hollow, you know?” Toni looked at Bucky, her fingers tapping a staccato beat on her arc-reactor that Bucky knew meant she was uncomfortable. He nodded. “We're still friends and we'll always have each others backs, even if I do have to bribe him with arrows to be seen with me, but there's not _that_ kind of love between us.”

Bucky leaned over and wrapped his hand around Toni's arm, pulling her gently off the stool. Toni went willingly towards him and he pulled her into a hug, resting his cheek on the top of her head as she stood in between his legs. “I get you, Toni. I really do.” He pulled back and kissed her. “I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you. When you split up with Steve, I didn't want to be just a re-bound fling, but then I thought you were with Clint, so I still didn't say anything. Thanks for the push.”

Toni gave him a soft smile and pressed her face against his shoulder as he held her tight. “Come on.” He said softly standing up. “Lets get you to bed.” He scooped Toni up in his arms and being careful to stay out of range of Larry he carried her through to her bedroom, kicking the door shut with his foot to make sure the dragon stayed outside.

Crossing the room, he lowered her onto the bed and pulled back the covers. “You mind if I stay?” He asked.

Toni gave him a small smile. “Not at all.”

“Good.” He stripped off his shirt and quickly dropped his jeans, slipping under the covers in just his boxers. Toni slid down the bed and he wrapped his arms around her as she snuggled into his side. She fell asleep soon after and as he looked down at her brown curls spread out across his chest he felt like maybe, for the first time in a long time, he might just start living again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not recommend Komodo Dragons as pets, even if you could get your hands on one I am pretty sure it would eat you. That whole bit is totally made up as I wanted Toni to have a pet dragon and didn't want to go all mythical.


End file.
